


Homecoming

by DragonGirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Could be either Reader or Sigyn I left it ambiguous, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), infinity war fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl/pseuds/DragonGirl
Summary: After nearly a decade hitchhiking his way across the galaxy, Loki finally finds his way home.Warning: Contains Infinity War spoilers so don't read if you're trying to avoid spoilers.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively Titled: Infinity War Fucked Me Up And By God I’m Gonna Fix It
> 
> Also if you're looking for some music to listen to while reading I played the song Voidfish(Plural) by Rachel Rose Mitchell on repeat while writing this and I think it sets the mood nicely.

Loki stopped for a moment just as he reached the edge of the village. So this was what remained of Asgard. He knew that they had suffered a great many losses, between Ragnarok and Thanos’ subsequent attack, but he hadn’t expected for their numbers to be this few. Taking a deep breath, he began to make his way into the village proper. 

He didn’t bother covering his face beyond the worn scarf he had wrapped around his head. Few would recognize the supposedly dead man now. Dressed in rags with his long raven hair nearly reaching his waist, he was a far cry from the smirking prince dressed in green and gold that he had been nearly a decade ago. It was probably for the best. Though he had been instrumental to his people’s escape from Hela, he doubted that would be enough to redeem himself in their eyes.

As he strolled through the village, Loki had one goal: Find Thor. He knew that his brother had not only survived the attack all those years ago, but had gone on to have a crucial role in Thanos’ final defeat. Thor would have the answers he was looking for. He would know if she had survived.

As he continued to make his way down the road, he picked up snippets of conversations, one of which stood out to him.

“Did you hear?” An older woman said to her friend sitting next to her on a nearby porch. “The princess has run off again.”

“Oh dear, the king must be beside himself. You know how he worries about her.”

“I don’t know why,” the first woman scoffed. “She does this all the time. Besides, the village is small, he’ll find her soon enough. He always does.”

Interesting. Loki filed that information away for later as he continued on. He would have to ask his brother about when that had happened. Suddenly, Loki felt a hand tugging on his coat. 

“Excuse me, sir?” 

He stopped and looked down at the source of the voice: a young girl, no more than eight. She looked around for a moment, surveying the area before she turned, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him behind a nearby building. Interest piqued , he allowed himself to be led. Once they could no longer be seen from the street, she stopped, dropping his hand, and turned back to face him.

“Can I help you, little one?” Loki asked, crouching down to better look the child in the eye.

The girl nodded. “You aren’t from here.” It wasn’t a question, but Loki nodded in confirmation anyway. Looking a bit more confident, she continued. “Can you help my Mama?”

Loki blinked at the girl for a few moments. Whatever he had been expecting for her to ask, that certainly wasn’t it. The girl seemed to sense his hesitation, as she quickly continued.

“Please sir, no one here has been able to help her!”

The girl must be truly desperate if she was resorting to asking random strangers for help. It wouldn’t hurt to hear her out. “What is it that ails her?” he asked.

“She’s sad all the time. She tries to hide it but I can tell.” Loki balked at the girl’s answer. While Frigga had taught him a simple healing spell in his youth, this was not something magic could fix.

“I don’t think…” Loki began, only to be swiftly interrupted.

“Can you please try?” 

Loki hesitated. He really should get back to looking for Thor. However looking into the child’s pleading blue eyes, he found himself unable to refuse. It wouldn’t hurt to indulge her. He could find his brother later. 

“All right little one.” he acquiesced. “I will see what I can do. However” —he held up a finger— “I make no promises.”

“Oh thank you, thank you!” the girl cried, launching herself into his arms with enough force to almost send him tumbling backwards. He awkwardly returned the hug, patting her on the back. After a few moments she pulled back and grabbed onto his hand once more, her slightly crooked grin lighting up her face as she dragged him along.

“So…” Loki began as the two of them made their way towards their destination, weaving their way between houses. He noticed that they were avoiding the main road, but he decided not to comment. “How long has your mother been this way?”

“Forever,” the girl replied solemnly. Loki snorted. Children had such interesting concepts of time. “She misses Papa.”

Loki stopped dead in his tracks, much to his companion’s protestations. “And just how do you think I can help with that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“She’s lonely. I thought that you could be her friend and then she’ll be happy again.” She looked up at him with such wide eyed earnestness that Loki’s protestations died on his tongue. She just wanted him to befriend the woman, nothing more. He could do that. 

The girl began tugging on his hand again, clearly growing impatient. Wordlessly, Loki followed her until they reached a small cottage on the outskirts of the village. Her excitement renewed, the girl let go of his hand and ran towards the door. Loki picked up his own pace, though he had no trouble keeping up with the girl’s much shorter stride.

“Mama! I’m back!” she cried out upon entering the house. Crossing over the threshold, Loki stopped and took a second to survey the room as he unwound the scarf from around his head and tucked it into his belt. Compared to the former splendor of Asgard, it was extremely plain, but it had a warm and welcoming atmosphere. 

“Signy?” a voice called from the back of the house. 

Loki froze. 

He would recognize that voice anywhere. It was softer than he remembered it being but still unmistakably her. He looked down at the girl, who had now been identified as Signy. How had he not noticed it before? She was the spitting image of her, from the color of her hair to the confidence with which she held herself. Footsteps echoed down the hall as Loki began to panic. This wasn’t how he had envisioned their reunion. He wasn’t prepared. He had no idea what he was going to say to her. However, before he could plan his escape, she had reached the end of the hall. 

And there she was. Just as beautiful as the day they had been separated.

“Signy, honey, there you are!” She paid him no mind as she scooped her daughter up in her arms. “Thank you so much for bringing her home.” She was addressing him now but she still had yet to properly look at him, too preoccupied with checking Signy for any signs of injury. “She was supposed to spend the day with Thor, but she’s quite adept at eluding him. How can I ever…” 

Whatever she had been about to say was promptly forgotten as she finally got a good look at him. The two stared at each other in shocked silence. 

“Mama!” Signy cried out, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the two. “I brought you a friend!”

The girl’s words were enough to snap Loki out of his stupor. “Hello love,” he said softly. 

She bent over and set her daughter back down, her eyes never leaving his. Looking as if she had seen a ghost, which some may argue that she had, she made her way towards him, stopping about a foot away. She was so close now that he could reach out and touch her, but he held himself back. Slowly, she raised a hand and reached out to lay it on his chest. 

As soon as her hand made contact it was like a dam had broken. Her eyes filled with tears as she flung herself into his arms, which wrapped around her waist to pull her as close as possible. He buried his face into her neck and stood there, savoring the feeling of being able to hold her again. It had been so long.

“How…?” she finally asked, her voice shaky with tears.

Loki pulled back, just far enough to look her in the eye, though he refused to fully let go of her. “I… I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “One moment I was laying on the floor of the ship and the next thing I remember is waking up in a pile of debris on some scrapper’s ship.” 

Loki took one hand off of her waist and brought it up to cradle the side of her face, slowly running his thumb across her cheek. 

“You should know I got here as quickly as I could,” he continued. “It took me a while to fully recover and once I did I realized I had no idea where you even were, if you had even survived the attack. I tried commandeering a vessel, but that did not end very well.” Loki chuckled. “Spent a few years in a surprisingly secure prison cell.” He sobered once more before he continued. “But I made a promise to you after Ragnarok. I said that I wasn’t going to leave you again and I intended on keeping my word.”

A soft, strangled noise left her mouth as she firmly grabbed him by the face with both hands, pulled him down, and kissed him. It started off hard and desperate, as the two of them poured nearly a decade of longing into the kiss. Her hands scrambled for better purchase on his face, trying to pull him ever closer. Finding none, she finally settled on sliding one hand to the back of his head, tangling her fingers into his matted hair. Meanwhile, Loki’s hands found her hips once more and he pulled her flush against him. He groaned softly before slipping his tongue into her mouth. She tasted exactly the same as she did all those years ago. Like home.

After a few moments, she pulled back, though she stayed close enough that their noses were still touching as they both struggled to catch their breath.

“Does this mean you like your new friend?” Her eyes widened at the sudden reminder of Signy’s presence. She planted her hands on his chest and pushed herself away to a more respectable distance. 

Loki stiffened as he suddenly remembered something. “Earlier, you said she had been out with Thor.” He looked at her, desperately praying to whatever deities there were that he was wrong. “And when I arrived I heard some of the village women talking about a missing princess. Signy. Is she…?” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. The thought was just too painful.

Thankfully she seemed to understand what he meant. Her eyes widened. “No, no! She’s not Thor’s.” Loki’s shoulders slumped in relief. So she hadn’t moved on to his brother. However that still left the question.

“Then who…?”

“You were right in part of your assumption,” she continued. “She is the crown princess of Asgard, or what’s left of it. But not because she is Thor’s child. It’s because she was the only living relative that he had left.”

Loki’s mouth fell open slightly as all the pieces finally clicked into place. His head snapped to the side to stare at Signy’s confused face in wonder. He was starting to see it. Her blue eyes, which he had previously attributed to Thor, were too icy a blue to be his brother’s. And when she had smiled at him on the street. That had been his smile. His mother’s smile.

“She’s just like you, you know,” she said softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Always getting into trouble. Drives Thor mad but he loves her so much.”

“When?” he asked, his eyes never leaving Signy.

“After Ragnarok, on the ship,” she replied. “Surely you remember? Guess we weren’t as careful as we thought we were.”

“Mama?” Signy finally chose that moment to speak up.

She crossed the room and knelt down next to her daughter. “Honey,” she said softly. “Do you remember what I’ve told you about Papa?”

Signy wrinkled her nose at her mother, looking more confused than ever. “You said he was a hero. That he died saving you and Uncle Thor from the evil purple man.” Loki laughed softly at her description of Thanos. 

“Well it turns out I was wrong.” Her voice wavered slightly as her eyes started to well up with tears once more. “Signy. I’d like you to meet your father, Loki.”

Loki walked over to the girl and crouched down in front of her. His daughter. She stared at him with a hopeful look in her eyes. “Hello little one,” he whispered.

“Papa!” Signy cried out, once again launching herself into his arms. However this time, Loki returned her embrace just as fiercely, pressing a kiss into the top of her head before burying his face in her hair.

After all this time…

He had finally made it home.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's curious Signy means "new victory", which I thought was fitting since she was born after Thanos' defeat.


End file.
